Graduation
by Maybell's Stories
Summary: Graduation is supposed to be a moment of pure joy, yet, as Private stands there waiting to receive his diploma, he can't help but feel upset. His brothers aren't there to see him.


**I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Graduation.<p>

Something Private had waited nearly eighteen years for. Anticipated this moment. Dreamed how magnificent it would be when his brothers watched him walk across the stage.

If only they were here.

But they weren't.

Last minute, his brothers' return had been delayed by two more weeks.

This was supposed to be the first time he'd seen them in three years.

A momentous occasion.

As Private looked into the audience he found his gaze meeting that of Aunt Gloria. Though she wasn't really his aunt, comparing his unnaturally pale pallor to her beautiful chocolate skin, the older woman was the only one that his brothers had trusted enough to watch over him while they were deployed. She gave him a sad smile and wave before turning to the two men beside her and slapping the young men over their heads for arguing. Her husband, Uncle Melman, just watched the exchange with a look that mixed between fear and adoration for his wife.

There were so many people there for Private's graduation.

And yet...

The three men he wanted there more than anything weren't.

Blue eyes closed and reopened as Private fiddled with his gown, waiting for his name to be called so he could get his diploma, leave, and just go to bed. In a few weeks he would turn eighteen and he would be able to enlist in the military and join his brothers.

He would make a difference.

"Christopher Penn!"

Fighting back the disappointment, Private walked towards his Principal, who held the plaque that was inscribed with the words that officially labeled him a high school graduate.

* * *

><p><em>Aunt Gloria straightened his cap for what felt like the fifteenth time in five minutes.<em>

"_Look at you, baby cakes, all grown up. So smart and handsome. Your brothers would be so proud of you," she placed her dark hand against his cheek and wiped away the stray tear that had somehow slipped from his eye._

_He swallowed once more as she pushed his black hair from his face and laid her hands on his shoulders._

_When he didn't move, the larger woman let out a sigh and wrapped the boy in a hug. Pushing his face against her shoulder she squeezed him to the point that it made breathing slightly difficult, but Private didn't move away, because for a moment, just a moment, he could pretend that it was Skipper, or Rico, or Kowalski hugging him instead._

_Melman stuck his head inside the door, and Gloria waved him away. Dipping his head he returned to the foyer of their home to leave the two alone._

_Gloria felt Private mumble into her shoulder._

_Though his voice was all but mumbled, she was still able to grasp his words._

"I miss them."

_She simply squeezed him harder._

"_I know baby cakes, I know."  
><em>

* * *

><p>This perfect moment. So imperfect.<p>

Private shook hands with the Principal before continuing to his seat as the rest of his graduating class was called to shake hands and receive their diploma.

He looked down at the plaque in his hands, wishing that somehow, his brothers could be there.

Wishing that they would show up.

"Congratulations Class of 2015!"

Hats shot into the air around him.

He raised his arm into the air with a slight smile on his face. But the disappointment and upset emotions raged through him.

All he wanted to do was go home.

He looked up towards Aunt Gloria and Uncle Melman. Both had looks of immense pride on their faces, pride and they were laughing as well. Gloria removed the cell phone she had next to her ear and caught Private's gaze.

They saw his look of confusion and directed his eyes to the top of the stands.

His eyes widened, and for a moment he didn't believe it.

But as soon as the group was dismissed he ran towards the stadium. He didn't care that he was crying. He didn't care that his face was covered in snot and tears. He didn't care about the looks other parents were giving him.

Though many parent's gazes would follow the child in confusion, they would quickly see what made the child push through the stands.

When he jumped into the arms of three men dressed in military garb.

"Skippah! K'walski! Rico!"

Through all of the tears he could barely make out their faces, but he didn't care, because he knew it was them.

And they had been there.

They had seen him graduate.

Skipper picked him up and help his little brother close. Kowalski and Rico just behind him joining in on the hug. Though Private wasn't particularly tall, his brother's made him look like a child. Skipper being the next shortest, though still holding several inches over his kid brother. Private was lifted into the air by them, laughing and crying and shouting with unbelievable, inconceivable, pure joy.


End file.
